


Nemo

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And have moved together, Domestic Fluff, First Day of Kinktober, Fluff without Plot, M/M, newlyweds, they are recently married, yay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Tony le tiene a Peter una pequeña sorpresa.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950058
Kudos: 9





	Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> Con la primera palabra de este año quería hacer un Little mermaid au por tener una tarde ocupada y estar alegre por un montón de cosas bonitas que me llegaron en el correo, ya no pude hacer nada angsty ni mucho menos sad. Así que empiezo este año con algo cortito y siendo un poco mas literal.

  1. Fish



_Nemo_

La mañana lenta la había disfrutado en demasía como hacía tiempo no sucedía. Se había despertado, caminando con pies descalzos por el pent-house, el contacto frío del mármol le hizo estremecer leve aun cuando sus sentidos parecían llevarle en automático; siguió el olor fresco y embriagante de café recién hecho, solo para ser recibido por una humeante taza de brebaje caliente frente a su nariz.

Tony le sonreía a medias, disfrutando de su aspecto desaliñado y mañanero, caso contrario para el hombre, este vestía prístino en un perfecto traje de tres piezas y una llamativa corbata levemente inclinada. Peter bebió un sorbo con ahínco y arregló la extensión de tela con manos cuidadosas. Si bien él tenía el día libre de oficios, el mayor había sido llamado de emergencia a una junta internacional —que en realidad solo era una video-llamada pomposa— ameritaba la profesionalidad de todos, por lo que Tony se dirigía a Stark Industries junto a Pepper, para ocupar una de las oficinas vacías.

—Cuando regrese, tendré un regalo. —La mención de un presente le animó y quiso atosigar a Tony con preguntas para revelar el misterio. Más el mayor se le adelantó con una advertencia y el índice en alto. —¡Ah-ah! —Negó despacio con su dedo. —No diré una palabra más. —Peter se quejó a medias en un gruñido nada poderoso e infló las mejillas en un puchero aniñado, que solo logró hacer a Tony reír. —Volveré en la tarde, cariño.

Peter le siguió por la cocina hasta el pasillo y finalmente se encontraron en el umbral de la puerta. Con su andar leve la bata larga que Peter llevaba, se mecía en el viento dándole un aire apaciguado y angelical.

—Que te vaya bien. —Se despidió el castaño, alzándose en la punta de los pies para poder abrazarle más cómodo y atrapó sus labios en un beso corto, leve y casto.

* * *

En la tarde decidió ocuparse, mantener las manos nada quietas, para no caer en la tentación de escribirle a Tony o llamarle para saber cuánto tardaría en volver. Para cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco y la estancia se llenaba de luces doradas, Tony cruzó el umbral y Jarvis le saludó con alegría.

—¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y dónde está? —Peter corrió a encontrarle al tiempo que Tony posaba sobre el mesón de la cocina un bowl.

Peter se sentó en uno de los banquillos y se inclinó cruzando los brazos para apoyarse mejor y descansar el rostro en los antebrazos, observaba atento y curioso los dos pequeños peces que nadaban tranquilos entre las algas, las piedras y arena, cruzando el pequeño castillo que serviría de su hogar.

—Me recuerda a Nemo. —Peter sonrió amplio mostrando todos sus dientes y Tony llevó una mano a su rostro en señal de resignación.

—No los vamos a llamar como la película.

—¿Por qué no? —Tony quiso buscar una buena razón, más solo se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta poder tocarle el cabello con afecto.

—Solo, no. —Peter refunfuñó y se quejó diciendo que Tony era un dictador que creía era el único que podía ingeniar nombres, a lo que el mayor rio con ganas y le atrajo por completo a sí. Peter continuó ofreciendo nombres a diestra y siniestra, pero parecía quizás nunca iban a llegar a un acuerdo.

El par de peces desconociendo su carencia de nombres, luego de peleas, risas y llantos, horas de insomnio y miles más de alegría efervescente, formarían a hacer parte de aquella nueva y nada convencional familia.


End file.
